


Meeting in a sonett

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrity AU, Ice Cream, M/M, poem, written for haikyuurarepairweek2020 on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Never have I ever wrote a sonett in English before, so it probably doesn't rhymes, as I don't know how to sonnet, nor do I know how things actually sound in english, ripwell, i tried
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 6





	Meeting in a sonett

**Author's Note:**

> Never have I ever wrote a sonett in English before, so it probably doesn't rhymes, as I don't know how to sonnet, nor do I know how things actually sound in english, rip
> 
> well, i tried

Excitable as ever  
With Gari Gari Kun in hand  
Off he went in fever  
Wanting to join to the band

He roared like thunder  
Voice cutting through the crowd  
The drummer's eyes wonder  
Who could be this loud

After concert the drummer  
Hyped and curious to trace down  
Who made that holler

He ran back and forth  
Found And this is how  
Yuu and Kou met in town


End file.
